habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Artwork
Artwork based on the tournament and its participants. The Rabbits Art featuring or representing the Rabbits. Rabbits #00 - #50 30Art.png|Depiction of #00. Credit Rabbit 30. 00-01.jpg|#00 pencil sketch. Credit justanotherfaceinthedark (Rabbit 23). 00-02.jpg|#00 in a trucker cap. Credit justanotherfaceinthedark. 37PortraitOf1.jpg|Pencil drawing of Rabbit 01. Credit 37-is-my-lucky-number. 01Earring.jpg|"#1: Arin". Credit humanitronics. Polo.png|Portrait of Rabbit 03. Credit rabbit-27. Rabbit05Eye.jpg|Rabbit #5: stylized eye. Credit hardtobreakhabit. Rabbit5whiteboard.jpg|Self portrait: Rabbit 05 wielding a chainsaw. Credit 5thrabbit. Rabbit12Art.png|Rabbit 12 self-portrait. Credit 12yumigami. Rabbit12Art2.png|#12 commission portrait. Credit 12yumigami. 12Art3.png|Another stylized portrait of #12. Credit 12yumigami. 20Race.jpg|Rabbit 20 in a Speedo. Credit humanitronics. 23HABITMadeMeDoIt.jpg|#23 self portrait: "HABIT Made Me Do It." Credit justanotherfaceinthedark. 23SelfPortrait.jpg|#23 self portrait. Credit justanotherfaceinthedark. 23GoodLittleRabbits.jpg|"Good Little Rabbits Feed Their Habits". Credit justanotherfaceinthedark. Rabbit30.jpg|Rabbit #30 self-portrait. Credit rabbit-of-habit. 32Portrait.jpg|#32. Credit justanotherfaceinthedark. 32Roadkill.jpg|Rabbit #32 self-portrait. Credit humanitronics. 32Blender.jpg|"We fought in the pit". #32 slices & dices #71 & #99. Credit humanitronics (Rabbit #32). 33FeedOurHabits.jpg|Rabbit #33: "Little Rabbits Feed Our Habits". Credit asmadasahattertwiceastwisted33. 37SelfPortrait.jpg|Rabbit #37. Credit 37-is-my-lucky-number. Rabbit40.jpg|Rabbit #40 stylized rabbit head. Credit lady-iridescent. Rabbits #51 - #100 HABITMadeMeDoIt.jpg|Rabbit #71 pulls a magician out of a hat. Credit d-rabbit-71. Rabbit72.png|Rabbit #72 stylized rabbit head. Credit 44-pieces-of-trash. 81GhostArt.jpg|Rabbit 81: "Ghost". Credit humanitronics. Rabbit84.jpg|#84: "HABIT Made Me Do It". Credit roxie-diane-woods (Rabbit #84). 99Watermelon.jpg|#99 as a Buff Watermelon. Credit humanitronics. Rabbits #101 - #150 23Art102.jpg|Rabbit #102. Credit justanotherfaceinthedark. 32Art102.jpg|Recreation of #102's Skype profile. Credit humanitronics. 110vsStove.jpg|#110 vs Stove. Credit humanitronics. 110Lumberjack.jpg|Rabbit #110: Proud Canadian. Credit humanitronics. 110Tuff.jpg|#110: Very Tuff. Credit humanitronics. 123Fishnets.jpg|#123 in Fishnets. Credit humanitronics. 128Pumpkin3.jpg|#128. 130ShesAllYours.jpg|#130: "She's All Yours". Credit humanitronics. Rabbits #151 - #170 Rabbit152.jpg|#152. Rabbit164.jpg|#164: It's Not Just A Game. Credit pacho-rabit164. 164Art1.jpg|Rabbit 164 sketch. Credit humanitronics. 167 in Fishnets (by 99).jpg|Rabbit 169 in fishnets. Credit thicketface (Rabbit #99). CmereRabbit.png|Rabbit 70 being chased by HABIT. Self-portrait. Credit btdlawrence. HABIT Art featuring or representing HABIT. HABIT.png|HABIT with Haunter. Credit rabbitorhabutt. EvanHABIT.png|InHABITed Evan. Credit runbunnyy. TTInspired.jpg|TribeTwelve-style inHABITed Evan. Credit 12yumigami. MrH.jpg|Mr. H. Credit humanitronics HABITGrin.jpg|HABIT grin. Credit humanitronics. GotBadHabits.jpg|"I've Got Some Bad Habits". Credit humanitronics. WhateverThisIs.png|HABIT can't take the memes. Credit ? 23HABITDeal.jpg| #23: "Do we have a DEAL?" Credit justanotherfaceinthedark. HABIT Wolf Spider 1.jpg|HABIT gives tongue. Credit humanitronics. HABIT Wolf Spider 2.jpg|More beastly HABIT. Credit humanitronics. HABITDragon.jpg|HABIT dragon. Credit humanitronics. Group Portraits PreTournament.jpg|SOON. Credit jackrammyz (Rabbit 110). RIP78.png|The squad mourns the loss of #78 by eviscerating another rabbit. Credit rabbitorhabutt. Fusion.png|Fusion. Credit rabbitorhabutt. 170Trio.png|Trio (#130, #170, & #157). Credit btdlawrence (Rabbit 70). 27DivisionPortrait.png|Division portraits. Credit rabbit-27. HABIT & Angoras.png|Angora Division Portrait. Credit Rabbit #27. Lops Group Portrait.png|English Lops Division Portrait. Credit bruised--ivory (Rabbit 130). 1&20 Batman & Robin.jpg|#1 & #20: The Dynamic Duo. Credit justanotherfaceinthedark. 71 Rabbits.jpg|Quartet (#123, #152, #32, & #70). Credit doofbox-hero (Rabbit 71). 70-81Art.png|#70 & #81. Credit btdlawrence (Rabbit 70). 32HackArtBreak.jpg|HABIT & #110: A Broken Chain. Credit Rabbit humanitronics. 27HackDance.png|HABIT & #110: Deal? By humanitronics. 110HABITaRT.jpg|Hack (HABIT & #110). Credit humanitronics. 20 & 110 Ugly Sweaters.jpg|#110 & #20 In Ugly Christmas Sweaters. Credit humanitronics. 81Kiss55.jpg|#81 & #55: Happy New Year! Misc./Other 7TrialsOfHABIT.jpg|Seven Trials of HABIT. Credit lady-iridescent (Rabbit #40). AstronautOrMailman.jpg|"Astronaut or mailman: who will you choose to be, rabbits?" Credit legalgranola. HABITMadeMeDoIt2.jpg|"...A rabbit pulling a magician out of a hat." Credit rabbit-of-habit. InHABITsFootsteps.jpg|In HABIT's footsteps. Credit 12yumigami. 128Pumpkin1.jpg|Haunter/HABIT jack o' lantern. Credit rabbit-128. 128Pumpkin2.jpg|Back of jack o' lantern with signature. HABITCos1.jpg|HABIT cosplay. Credit gaymerrdick (Rabbit #90). HABITCos2.jpg|"Look at all the fucks I give!" Credit gaymerrdick. ScreamingTree.jpg|"Stan the Screaming Tree". Credit humanitronics. CuteRake.jpg|"The Rake is...feeling cute!" Credit humanitronics. FestiveSlendy.jpg|"Stick-In-The-Mud is feeling festive!" Credit humanitronics. 20PizzaRolls.jpg|RIP #20's Pizza Rolls. Credit humanitronics. 32ArtAmrett.jpg|Amrett battered. Credit humanitronics. Amrett.png|Tournament 1 Amrett: "She was a monster". Credit rabbit-27. Ammy & Liam Run.png|Amrett and Marty: Run. Credit Rabbit #27.